Connor Almin-Reese
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A. Connor Awise Almin-Reese has been working past his families bad name and successfully applied himself to the Red Squad program. While he fought an uphill battle, his tenacity and drive to prove people wrong continued to thrust him into the Valedictorian spot and the first Terran based winner of the ABGU. He currently works as a guard in the President's Residence. For his current plot counterpart, see Connor Almin. Background Information When his father died, Connor took the loss hard than he wanted to admit. After his mother had a stroke and moved to Mars, he is able to keep in touch, but generally focused on his Academy career. He and his father were not very close due to recurrent physics abuse as a child. His mother married Hitoshi Fukushima in 2403. He often got into a lot of trouble as a teen but his 1/4 Deltan genetics helped him not only make friends, but help schmooze his way out of trouble. Getting into a lot of fights at school, Connor was expelled for bringing a homemade bomb to school but he finished his highschool degree through tutors and homeschooling before making it as a Starfleet Cadet. In May, 2405 he changed his last name from Almin to Reese in an attempt to get away from the stigma that name has created for him and his family, as well as to pay homage to his mentor Captain Reese who he sees as a father. A year later he finalized the decision by going with both names Almin-Reese while his mentor legally and offically adopted him. Connor never knew his paternal grandmother due to her premature death when she drowned in 2366. He was closest with his paternal grandfather Connor, to which is he named in honour of. Connor has some interaction with his maternal Betazoid grandfather, however, not often. In 2403 when his mother remarried, he gained step-relationships, however, he has little interest in solidifying any bonds. Information on his extended step-family may be found on the Family Info - Extended Step Family page. Personal Life Elliana Dhaja Connor met his first girlfriend, Elliana Dhaja, when they were trying out for Red Squad. They were friends at first, which turned into lovers in order to help give Elliana a better experience with sexual intimacy. Together as friends-with-benefits for almost six months, at Christmas time, Connor realized his feelings for her. When their feelings were found out to be mutual, they began to date. In May of 2404, Connor realized that his sexual appetites were stronger than he once assumed and asked for an open relationship. Things spiralled out of control until they fought and he hit Elliana. Despite counselling and feelings they could move on, in September 2404, Elliana broke off the relationship for good. Samantha Elbrunne *Married: July 07, 2407. Connor met his fiance, Samantha Elbrunne, while trying out for Red Squad, but since she was so career focused and he was dating someone else they just became really good friends. In the summer of 2404 they were roommates and started to become more like best friends. When Elliana broke up with him in September of the same year, Sam took it upon herself to get back at her and bring to light some of Elli's motives. Realizing she loved him, she left the IEP and later confessed her love in March, 2405. That summer they started to date and became engaged in February, 2406. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2401-2405, Connor graduated with a degree in Federation Security and Law, as well as a minor in engineering. Pushing through to finish highschool early out of an attempt to get away from home, Connor was able to get admission into Starfleet. Despite his bad behaviour, when he is able to apply himself he is a very brilliant person. He was accepted in Red Squad for his 2nd year and served as Chief of Security in his third year and as the Commander in his fourth. Connor placed first in the 14th annual Alpha/Beta Galactic Unification tournament. He graduated as the Valedictorian. Military Service Upon graduation, Connor hoped to ger experience in the security and body guard field. Instead of applying right away to the President's security force, he started to guard various diplomats around Earth, including Marcus Wolfe. As RS Commander and Valedictorian he was able to have first choice of assignments. Once finished with personal guarding, he started to work the beat of San Francisco until March, 2406 when he got a one day a week position in the White House monitoring surveilance feeds. A month later, when Connor was able to stop a tested break into the residence he was given a full time position as a guard in the manor. He also worked with Moira Hedrin as a personal guard throughout her election campaign. Years as *'Ensign: '''N/A; *'Lt. JG:' 2405-2406; *'Lieutenant:' 2406-Current. Commendations *'Cadet Star: 'Given to a graduating Cadet who has completed training with great skill and ability. *'Purple Heart: '''Given to officers who were permanently injured in the line of duty. Category:Katrina's Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Deltan Category:Betazoid Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:Red Squad Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation Category:All Characters